Only Dreamers Left A Life
by Abssynthe
Summary: On dit que les chats ont sept vies. Certains êtres n'en ont qu'une, d'autres existeront pour contempler l'Humanité, de son aube à sa fin. Parfois, leurs passés sont liés, figés dans la glace. Alors, une fois entre quatre planches, seuls les rêveurs auront laissé une vie derrière eux, même si c'est une vie de Revolver, de pommes, de théâtre et de bouquins. Lemon FrostIron à venir.


_Ainsi commence le premier chapitre d'une histoire de haine, d'amour et de destin, que j'offre pleinement à une amie. Pour qu'elle sache que sa présence m'est de grand recours. Que son esprit n'est que lumière et beauté pour moi._

_Il s'agit d'un cadeau "expérimental". Il y a en effet bien longtemps que je n'ai pas repris la plume. Il est donc probable que ma manière d'écrire ait changé. L'univers des Avengers et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété._

**_Important : une récente review, et les retours de l'amie en question ont soulevé un problème qui m'attriste énormément. En effet, le texte qui suit est de manière générale comparé à ceux d'un auteur que je ne connais pas mais que je respecte bien évidemment en tant que consoeur, Dellsey. Il est probable que vous soyez nombreux à avoir lu ses textes, et à avoir vu dans Only Dreamers Left A Life une ressemblance proche selon certains du plagiat, notamment l'expression "vert véronèse" qui fait polémique. En tant féroce opposante au plagiat, et attachée à la droiture que se doit de posséder chaque membre de cette communauté, je peux vous assurer que ce texte n'est le fruit que de mon imagination, et d'elle seule._**

**_Pour ce qui est du vert véronèse, il s'agit d'un clin d'oeil à mon amie, qui utilise souvent cette expression, en effet en hommage à Dellsey qui l'a énormément marquée, "au fer rouge" pour reprendre ses mots. Mais au moment de l'écriture de ce texte, j'ignorais tout de cela, croyant qu'elle l'avait trouvée dans un film ou un livre, puisqu'elle est férue d'art. Il ne s'agit là que d'une référence sans arrière pensée, car je le répète, je n'ai lu aucun des textes de Dellsey. _**

**_Dellsey, si tu lis ces mots, sache qu'à aucun moment je n'ai voulu manquer de respect à une consoeur et à son travail. Si tu désires t'entretenir directement avec moi directement, n'hésite pas un instant à m'envoyer un message. En espérant que tu puisses lire ce qui suit l'esprit libéré de toute colère, comme un texte complètement étranger aux tiens, et que ces regrettables tensions entre nous deux ne soient plus... qu'un rêve._**

_A écouter avec la bande originale de Only Lovers Left Alive, un film que je n'ai pas encore vu, et pourtant tellement riche en inspiration. Notamment avec The Taste of Blood, Funnel of Love, Sola Gratia et Streets of Tangier._

_En espérant que ce cadeau soit pour toi source de rêves._

* * *

_Allez, remonte... Remonte, je te dis ! Voilà... Et ta copine arrive derrière... Et d'autres encore... Mais vous êtes combien, bande de salopes ?_

_C'est ça, allez, cassez-vous... Je veux juste... fermer les yeux... et ne penser qu'à ce qui ose _toucher_ mon esprit. Un esprit extasié dans une danse morbide et puante l'absinthe frelatée. J'entends les cordes métalliques d'un clavecin de bulles, le grincement d'un parquet de parfums, la répétition lancinante d'un clapotis d'ombres, le crissement d'une couleur d'écriture, la plume arc-en-ciel sur le papier encore vierge de tout paraphe. Les fourmis font de même, dans le carcan de leur programmation biologique, aussi indéniablement qu'un pendule. Et les hommes aussi. Les hommes, les femmes. Mortels. Beaux, à leur façon. Souvent ennuyeux. Parfois plus imprévisibles qu'un dieu._

_Les paupières sont fermées. Mais les yeux, eux, ne peuvent s'éteindre._

_Paupières, remparts de chair pour les yeux. Œil, réceptacle de lumière pour l'esprit. _Et souvent rougis par l'insomnie, par les fumées, par la nuit, par les nectars empoisonnés. Par le poids des années, qui impitoyablement s'enchaînent, s'enchaînent, _s'enchaînent..._

_...S'enchaînent mes bras, mes jambes, pris par l'engourdissement. Le Grand Engourdissement. _Rituel nocturne d'un corps irrigué d'un sang digne du premier toxico venu. Car arrive la limite, le brusque retour de son humanité si peu désirée, à peine noyée dans les plus spirituels des spiritueux. L'appel de la respiration. Le désir de sentir l'air habiter sa poitrine. S'étendent alors de longs membres fins et blancs, plongés dans le liquide amniotique d'une baignoire maternelle. D'abord les extrémités, puis chaque muscle noué en vient à se détendre. Flasque.

Le flux de bulles, _ces salopes_, s'arrête.

Flasque.

Ce n'est alors plus qu'un esprit ensommeillé pris dans un corps nu, mannequin de chair, poupée de tissu organique, chevelure de jais et main droite se fondant dans la couleur argenté du Revolver qu'elle renferme. Comme si le vivant fondait pour fusionner avec le métal inerte. Un corps aux yeux fermés, à la peau blafarde embrassée d'eau. Les doigts noirs de sa chevelure se meuvent comme un être à part entière autour de l'ovale anguleux de son visage, d'un flou éthérique propre aux noyés. _Cadavérique._

Les paupières sont fermées. Mais les yeux, eux ne peuvent s'éteindre.

Lentement, très lentement, une phalange frémit. Index gauche. L'onde se propage à la phalange voisine, baiser de vie à cette chair immobile, caresse érotique à un amant catatonique. Diapason d'acier froid dans une étendue synthétique. Lentement, très lentement, se déplient les doigts translucides.

_Percent la surface de l'eau. Accouchement atypique. _La main d'abord, le reste ensuite. Un reste qui s'arrête à l'épaule. Une infime contraction, et voilà que la main retourne silencieusement sous l'eau, refermée sur une pomme trônant sur le rebord de la baignoire. _Rouge carmin qu'est la peau du fruit. Ainsi elle tranche d'abord par sa teinte, et non par son acidité encore inconnue. Elle tranche comme les arpèges métalliques d'une corde. Elle tranche comme un bras se mouvant dans une danse hypnotique. Elle tranche comme les lèvres posées sur le corps d'un amant. Elle tranche, _elle tranche...

_Accouchement atypique, avec retour du nouveau-né dans l'antre utérin. Voilà que Mère baignoire se fait Eden. Jardin Primordial, la première des matrices, avec ses Éternels et ses Tentations. Sanctuaire du premier battement de cœur..._

...Cœur qui s'éveille. Et quel cœur. _Boum boum _fait ce cœur, mais ce n'est pas le _boum boum _des autres cœurs entravés dans les poitrines ordinaires. C'est un cœur fait de chair, de sang et d'étoiles, chaud comme la glace, froid comme le brasier. Brasier rougeoyant, pernicieux, discret, présent, indomptable. _Fonctionnel._

Fonctionnel est ce cœur, qui pompe le sang vivifiant vers les chairs mortes. Les lèvres s'entrouvrent, les commissures se plissent. La blancheur de dents apparaît, et des dents alignées comme de bons petits soldats se font visibles. Les incisives plates et impériales, les molaires imposantes et terrées au fond, les canines effilées, effrontées. Qu'elles sont belles ces canines. Un râle silencieux s'échappe d'entre ces dents. La bouche s'ouvre complètement, croque la pomme.

Deux orbes émeraudes luisent à présent. L'eau claire les _touche_. Une fine colonne de bulles s'échappe de la bouche. Une langue charnue danse frénétiquement.

Rouge carmin qu'est la peau des lèvres. Un liquide s'échappe du fruit sous la pression de la morsure.

Rouge carmin qu'est ce nectar.

Rouge carmin est désormais l'eau de Mère baignoire.

Les narines frémissent, la jugulaire saillit, le torse s'agite, les hanches se déhanchent, les cuisses se tendent. Le cadavre plein de vie se contracte. Loki se lève. Se lève, se leva, se lève...

Loki se lève. D'abord le haut du crâne et son auréole de corbeau. Cthulhu l'Apollon perce le liquide amniotique. Son menton frôle la surface. Puis le cou. Puis le nombril. La mère perd les eaux. C'est fois, c'est la bonne.

Cascade rouge carmin se prête au jeu. Cascade rouge carmin caresse le corps diaphane. Gouttes pourpres font _ploc ploc_ sur l'eau. Musique, _maestro_. Sur les planches, _Mercutio_. Toujours dans un chant lancinant, répétitif, psychédélique, mordant, démentiel. De plus en plus obscène.

Une voûte plantaire touche le sol. Ciel étoilé se brisant sur les roches terrestres. Météorite. Une deuxième rejoint la première. L'eau rougie est aspirée dans le les canalisations, le cordon, le placenta de bulles ; _exit _Mère baignoire. Une plainte aquatique résonne. La plainte de l'existence maternelle délaissée. Elle résonne comme une note résonne dans la simplicité majestueuse d'une église, se cognant violemment contre les voûtes de pierre. Traumatisme crânien de la mère. Agonie de la mère.

Baignoire au centre de la pièce, mais mourante. Vide.

Chaque seconde s'unit à un arpège. Et chaque seconde, c'est Loki.

Rouge carmin est l'air. Rouge carmin, rouge carmin, rouge, rouge, orange vermillon, jaune soleil, vert, vert, vert véronèse.

Parce que c'est Loki, et que Loki c'est rouge carmin, mais davantage vert véronèse. Et Loki avance. Avance, avança, avance...

Loki avança. Un pied devant l'autre, nu, il marchait, parfois sur une ou deux pétales de rose desséchées qui gisaient sur le parquet d'ébène. Il ne prit pas la peine de se sécher. Il aimait sentir la chaleur entêtante de l'appartement sombre sur sa peau mouillée. Et, de temps à autre, il sortait sur le toit, un bien court chemin puisqu'il créchait sous les combles. Alors, la morsure glacée du vent nocturne laissait des marques sur son corps avide. Et cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du froid. Cela lui rappelait sa nature.

La pomme croquée dans une main, le Revolver dans l'autre. _Croc. Pan_.

La balle rejoignait ses consœurs dans le mur. Et toujours la même litanie qui se répétait dans l'atmosphère transpirante, obscure, abyssale. Binaire. Bariolée. Une composition progressive. Chaque note était trophée. Les plaintes se multipliaient. La symphonie de Loki gagnait en puissance, en renom, en efficacité. Les balles se faisaient rythme continu, les douilles ornements. Les cibles pulsations. Les récompenses plaisirs. Les têtes se balançaient. Une musique où s'unissent sensualité orientale et sirènes de police. Où s'unissent deux corps dans une brutalité élégante, voulue et consentie. Pour l'un.

Miroir. Il s'y voyait, dénudé. Il était lui d'apparence. Pas d'artifice, pas de de faux-semblants. Dans son corps de chair, assez limité pour le désespoir, assez puissant pour être étranger. On avait amputé sa nature. Il était Loki, Loki Laufeyson, exilé sur la Terre Promise, privé d'un morceau de lui-même par la volonté d'une contrefaçon de père.

Un fauteuil de cuir tanné par les années se dressait dans un coin de la pièce. Loki s'y asseya. Tout autour, une pièce, boisée. Noire, brune parfois. Rouge de temps en temps. Un cendrier était posé sur la table basse. Les fenêtres, petites, inclinées. Une, entrouverte. La nuit s'infiltrait dans cet antre digne d'un poète en Mal du Siècle.

La pomme croquée dans une main, le Revolver dans l'autre. _Croc. Pan_.

Les souvenirs se s'effritaient jamais. Un visage en particulier le hantait. Un corps qu'il désirait posséder. Dominer. Soustraire à la liberté folle à lier et auto-destructrice. Le protéger d'elle et de son amant le Libre Arbitre, le briser, le modeler, lui, réceptacle de sa colère et de son amertume. Et pourquoi pas l'ajouter à sa palette de couleurs-trophées. Le Revolver apprécierait, lui aussi. Une arme mortelle. Mortelle et _mortelle_. Compagnon de sa catharsis.

Il saisit le téléphone. Lumière. Message. C'était Göran, son _directeur artistique_.

Il était temps d'y aller. On ne faisait pas attendre les cibles-pulsations. _A Tempo _dans le travail, _rubato_ dans les plaisirs colorés. Loki saisit le costume noir et la chemise blanche, seuls objets correctement rangés. Sa tenue de travail.

La pomme croquée dans une main, le Revolver dans l'autre. _Croc. Clic._


End file.
